


Nefarious || Negan

by Lucifers_Left_Lung



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8263339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_Left_Lung/pseuds/Lucifers_Left_Lung
Summary: Azra and Negan knew each other before the end of the world, so she knows who he really is, underneath that hard shell. The truth is, she just doesn't care. The world has made them both ruthless and she prefers Negan as he is. Their relationship is one based solely on passion and sex, but when she learns that Negan has broken a promise to her, Azra abandons the passion with Negan for a darker path. Not that Negan cares, he's only worried that she's going to steal his position as leader. And he can't allow that.
[short story]©2016//Lucifers-Left-Lung





	1. Chapter 1

Negan's eyes met Azra's across the lot. There were several people lined up in a half-circle in front of him, a group of the Saviors around the outside, watching intently as their leader made it clear who was in charge. But Azra saw through Negan's tough facade. Sure, he was this big bad leader who was probably going to kill one of those unlucky people, but Azra had known him before the world had ended. She knew that underneath all these thick layers he'd gained in the years since the world first went to shit, he was really a genuinely nice guy.

Of course, that didn't matter now. No, what mattered now was who Negan was going to kill. Azra didn't give a damn either way. These weren't her people; they meant nothing to her at all. Hell, Negan could kill them all if he wanted. All Azra cared about was which wife Negan would be spending the night with. Azra wasn't one of those wives―she refused Negan every time he asked, or demanded―but she still liked spending nights with him. Especially nights like these, when Negan's blood was boiling, when he was ready to explode and needed a release. Watching him be the ruthless leader, the man who didn't take no for an answer, who _took_ what he wanted―it kind of turned Azra on.

Negan smirked as he saw Azra grin nefariously.

* * *

Azra was waiting for Negan when he got home. There was blood on the cuffs of his leather jacket, his boots, the bottoms of his jeans. He stopped when he saw Azra standing there, mostly naked. She'd left a trail of her clothes from his front door to his bedroom and now she was standing in only her bra and panties, dark hair falling around her shoulders.

Negan chuckled once and looked behind him at the girl now entering the room. He'd invited his third wife, Annie, to bed with him. She was standing there, timid as she was, her thin arms crossed over her chest. Azra grinned seductively at Negan and crossed the few feet between them. She closed the distance, her body pressing snugly against Negan's. One hand was in his hair, the other already undoing his belt, all the while grinning. Azra cut her eyes to Annie, only to see that the girl as already backing away. Hell, she was probably glad to not have to share Negan's bed.

Ignoring his wife, who was almost out of the house entirely, Negan grabbed Azra's arms, forcing her hands back to her sides. For a heated moment, they just stared at each other. Then Negan pushed Azra roughly onto the bed; a grin spread across her face as she watched him drop his leather jacket to the floor, followed by his shirt.

Negan crawled onto the bed, stopping when he was hovering over Azra's half-naked body. His lips found hers in a frenzy, his bloody hands touching her in all the right places. Azra bit Negan's lip, causing him to pull away long enough for her to regain control. Azra rolled them so that she was on top. She kissed Negan's chest, trailing down to his undone belt.

And stopped. Something wasn't right.

Azra looked up and met Negan's clouded gaze. "Which one did you kill?" she asked him.

"Does it matter?" he replied gruffly.

Azra moved off of Negan, giving him a stern look. "It does if you're sorry."

Negan laughed. "When have I ever been sorry? They deserved what I gave 'em."

"Then what's going on?" As much as Azra hated to admit it, she and Negan knew each other, probably better than his wives even. Unfortunately, she could always tell when something was bothering him and it was killing her mood.

Negan groaned and covered his face with his hands. "Jess is pregnant," he replied. Jess was his second wife and Azra's least favorite. Which was why she was pissed. Negan had promised that he was being careful, that he didn't want any kids in a world like this, at least not with any of his current wives. Yet, here he was.

"Well that's fucking fantastic," Azra snapped, grabbing her clothes and heading for the door. Negan didn't try to stop her from leaving and the might have hurt more than anything else.


	2. Chapter 2

Azra was pacing. Honestly, she was starting to annoy herself. Why the hell did she even care? Negan wasn't her husband―she'd turned him down multiple times. No, Negan wasn't really anything to her except a fuck-buddy. So why was she so upset that he was having a kid with a woman he was _married_ to? It was frustrating. Negan was frustrating.

Shoving her hands into the pockets of her leather jacket―the leather jacket Negan had brought back for her a few weeks earlier―Azra sighed. She knew what she had to do. Sure, Azra had Negan in her back pocket, sexually. But she needed more than that. She had to gain his respect. Just because they'd known each other before the apocalypse didn't mean shit, and it wasn't until just then that Azra realized that. Negan didn't treat her special. He wanted sex, that was all. Sometimes he asked her opinion on things and had asked her to be his wife a few times. But Azra suspected that was a control thing, rather than a feelings thing.

Azra went to the Armory and got two guns, ignoring Janis, the woman on duty that day. She was asking all kinds of questions, but Azra smiled sweetly at her and left, sure Janis was about to go find Negan and rat her out. Rather than stick around and wait for The Man himself to give her more trouble, Azra headed off to find the new group and it's leader, Rick.

For a moment, Azra just watched Rick and his friends―Azra noticed the Asian guy was missing―judging just how broken they seemed to be. The lot of them were moving like robots, seemingly just going through the motions. Azra smirked, leaning against the brick wall.

There was a hand on her shoulder and she knew she'd linger too long.

"What do you think you're doin'?" Negan asked her gruffly.

Azra quirked a brow and peeked at Negan from the corner of her eye. "Just watching the new kids," she said nonchalantly.

"And why did you steal two guns from the Armory?"

"Why, for protection from these dangerous strangers, of course."

Negan sighed heavily and shoved Azra's shoulder, pinning her against the brick wall. They were out of sight of everyone else; Negan's stare was hard to read, but Azra knew he was pissed. Then again, he was always pissed.

"What are you doing, Azra?" Negan asked her. "Is this about Jess? Are you jealous?"

Azra laughed out loud, sarcastically. "Jealous? Of what?" she retorted. "That you're gonna have bite-sized walker snacks running around? That you'll have far too much responsibility?" Azra grinned. "No, honey, I'm not jealous. In fact, I'm thinking this is a great career opportunity."

Of course, Azra was lying through her teeth. She was jealous, but she wasn't about to tell Negan that. He'd enjoy it far too much. There was thing about his ego. She didn't like inflating it more than it already was.

Negan seemed taken aback, clearly not expecting that. "What the hell do you mean by that?" he asked her.

"Do you really think _all these people_ worship the ground you walk on?" Azra asked him, loving the angry realization dawning on his face like a beautiful sunrise. She wanted to hurt him like he had hurt her. She wanted to knock him down a notch or two. Maybe then he was appreciate what he had, rather than always wanting more more more.

Azra laughed. "Sweetheart, I think you need a reality check. These people may fear you, but they don't respect you. I think you'll find that's one thing I have that you don't. So maybe you should just step aside and let someone more adept handle things―"

Negan slammed her against the brick wall so hard Azra lost her breath. Her hand immediately went for her gun, but she knew she couldn't kill Negan. No matter how much she might want to. His breath was hot on her face, his eye blazing angrily barely an inch away from her own.

"Listen to me, Azra," he said quietly, "listen to me very carefully. Think about what you're about to do. Because you might not survive it."

Azra shoved with all might, glad when Negan actually had to take a step back. "You listen to me: You don't fucking touch me again," she spat. "And you sure as _shit_ don't threaten me." Azra's smile was full of acid. "Don't you have a pregnant wife to get home to?" Negan didn't say anything as he let her walk away. But she knew he'd meant every word he said. She just didn't care.


	3. Chapter 3

Azra found Rick that evening. He was alone, looking more beaten down than that morning, if that were possible. Azra sat on the stone step beside him; he didn't look at her. She knew what she was going to say, and that she was going to be playing on his weaknesses, but she couldn't help feeling a bit bad for the guy. He'd lost his home, his friend. And sure, he was alive, but he was clearly miserable.

"I'm sorry about your friend," Azra said quietly.

Rick remained silent for so long that Azra was certain he wasn't going to reply. Then he said, "His wife is pregnant."

Azra closed her eyes and breathed. She knew Negan was ruthless, but to make a child grow up without it's father? That was beyond cruel. Then again, Negan's ruthlessness was what attracted Azra to him in the first place.

"I didn't know," she told Rick. "Look, I came to talk to you about something. I'm trying to change the leadership here. Negan is a ruthless monster and there are a lot of people who wanna see him gone, or at least not in power anymore. I was hoping you'd feel the same."

Rick finally looked at Azra. "So you didn't really mean that apology, then, did you?" he asked her incredulously. "You just want my vote?"

Rick moved to stand up, but Azra stopped him, a hand on his arm. "I meant it," she told him firmly. "I'm trying to stop shit like that from happening again. You don't want Carl growing up like that, do you? Or Judith? Think about your kids, Rick."

"I don't even know you," Rick said. "How do I know you're not just like him?"

"You don't. But it's either me or him and you _know_ what he's like. I can't be any worse."

* * *

It had been a few days since Azra had spoken to Rick. In the end, he had decided that she was right and they had to do something about Negan. Azra was surprised at just how large of a following she had. These were Negan's people, yet they were so quick to turn on him. That either said something bad about their character or that they were terrified and willing to take a shot with the possibility of missing. If Azra didn't take her place as the new leader of the Sanctuary, she was certain those following her would be punished, just like she would be. They knew that, too, but had chosen to take a chance. Azra couldn't really ask for much more.

The night she realized just how serious Negan was about his threats, Azra returned home to her small place turned upside down. Her blankets were on the floor, tables overturned, items littering the floor as if someone had just randomly thrown everything out of whack out of spite.

A hand was over Azra's mouth before she closed the door; she heard it slam and then she was being thrown to the floor. Negan was standing over her; she noticed Lucille propped in the corner behind the door. Azra was pretty surprised that he wasn't waving his Baby around threateningly. That was something Negan loved to do: intimidate those weaker than him. Then again, Azra wasn't weaker than Negan. They were equals, right? That's what this whole thing was about.

Azra got to her feet, aggravated. "I get wanting to show me a thing or two," she said, "but did you really have to trash my place? Who's gonna clean this up―?"

Negan shoved Azra against the wall forcefully. She had to admit that she was really getting tired of that move. "Why are you doing this?" he asked her through clenched teeth. "Do you want my attention? 'Cause you got it."

Azra grinned up at Negan, trying to ignore the fact that he was actually turning her on just then. "It started out somethin' like that," she admitted. "But now I think I actually do want this."

Negan pressed his arm harder against Azra's throat. "If you wanna rule this place, you'll have to kill me."

"Way aheada ya," Azra retorted. She held her blade to Negan's throat, pressing as hard as she dared to show him that she was serious. Azra knew she wasn't about to kill Negan, just as she was sure he wouldn't kill her. Before she had noticed Lucille, Azra had actually been a bit afraid that Negan would do her in, but he wasn't serious if he wasn't using Lucille.

The two of them stood there, silently at war with each other and themselves. And then Negan smirked. Azra dropped the knife as his hands slid up her shirt, pulling it over her head and tossing it across the room. Negan's lips crashed against Azra's, his hands slowly trailing up her arms, her collarbone, down over her breasts, to the button of her jeans. A chill ran up Azra's spine and she started undoing Negan's pants as well.

When they were done, somehow having made it to the bed, Azra sat up and smirked over at Negan. His hands were clasped behind his head, shadows from the setting sun casting odd shadows over his naked body.

Azra pulled a tee over her head and stood, gathering up all Negan's clothes and throwing them at him. He stared at her, clearly confused. "You can go now," she told him, holding Lucille out to him.

Negan pulled his pants on and took Lucille from Azra, glaring down at the girl. "What the hell was that?" he asked her.

"That," Azra said, kissing Negan deeply, "was sex. Pretty good sex. But now I'm tired. Got a big day tomorrow."

"You think I'm gonna let these _idiots vote me out_?" Negan asked her.

Azra grinned at him, her arms crossed over her chest. "What are you gonna do? Kill me?"


	4. Chapter 4

Even though Azra had acted as though she didn't care one way or the other about Negan, it was all just an elaborate facade. Of course she cared. She loved the insufferable bastard. But he needed to be knocked down a few notches, and Azra was just the person to do it. Unfortunately, doing so would undoubtedly ruin any relationship she had with Negan, and any future with him she might have hoped for.

The next morning, Azra lay in bed, staring up at the slightly yellow ceiling. This was the day that the people would be choosing their leader. For once, they were going to have a choice, and Azra just hoped they wouldn't be too terrified to make the right one. Which would be her. She had a lot in common with Negan, sure, but she wasn't as ruthless as him, nor did she wish to rule with such an iron fist.

Azra sighed and got out of bed, pulling on one of the two pairs of jeans she owned and putting her hair up into a ponytail. The shirt she was wearing would be fine―a simple white tee, surprisingly with only a few grass stains on it―it wasn't like she was going to a fancy dinner. No, she was just going to make a huge decision and ruin her sort-of relationship with the man she loved. No big deal.

The sun was beating down when Azra walked outside. It was hotter than it had been in a while and she felt sweat immediately start beading on her forehead and the back of her neck. Negan was waiting for Azra in the place where they held all their meetings. She suspected everyone would be there soon enough, but for now it was empty aside from the two of them.

Negan looked put-together, as usual, not worried at all. Azra was fairly certain that he was going to win this, one way or another. Either the people would vote for him fair and square, or he'd kill her. It was simple as that. There was no in-between, no gray area. You didn't defy Negan without consequences.

Negan was leaning against the wall, a long shadow stretching across the top half of his body. His arms were crossed over his chest, a smirk on his face as he stared at Azra across the short expanse of concrete between them. She took a breath and straightened, smiling back at him.

"You sure you wanna go through with this?" Negan asked.

Azra walked over to him. "Why?" she asked him. "Gettin' cold feet?"

Negan laughed and straightened to look Azra in the eye. "Not on your life, kid."

"You could just give up and then we could go back to my place," Azra suggested. She knew Negan wouldn't concede, not to her or anyone else, but she liked going back and forth with him. If she won, it might very well be the last time he liked her enough to do this. And if she lost, he'd have to punish her. If not with death, than most likely with banishment.

Negan slid his hand around the back of Azra's neck and pulled her close, tilting her chin up to look at him. His lips were so close to hers that she was sure he was going to kiss her. But he leaned in closer, whispering in her ear, "It's your funeral, angel." And then he walked away.

People were starting to arrive; this meeting was mandatory, even for the new group. Azra was certain she had Rick's group's votes, at least. As for everyone else, she knew they probably would back out on going against Negan at the last minute, leaving her to face him alone.

When everyone had arrived, Azra wasn't surprised to see that Negan was taking the reigns.

"Glad you all could make it," he said sweetly. I was standing a couple feet away, a bit behind him while he spoke, staring out at the crowd. "As you know, we're here because Azra thinks she can defy me." Negan turned to me with a grin, waving me forward. When I was standing beside him, he pulled me close, and arm around my shoulders. "And I'm here to teach her a lesson."

Suddenly Azra's heart dropped as she realized this wasn't an election at all, but Negan making an example of her. She hadn't had a chance in Hell. And she'd been foolish to think otherwise.

There was a pillowcase pulled down over her head, Azra's hands twisted painfully behind her back as someone tied them together, too tight. She felt a rough grip on her arm and she was forced to her knees, her breathing rapid as she panicked. The crowd was chatty, some people cheering, a few brave ones booing or crying out against what was happening. Azra couldn't believe that Negan was really going through with this. Some stupid little part of her had thought―had hoped―that Negan actually cared about her like she did for him. Apparently, she had never been more wrong.

The cover was slipped off her head and Azra squinted for a second against the harsh light of the sun. After her eyes adjusted, Azra looked up into Negan's eyes. He was grinning down at her, swinging Lucille by his side. Negan nodded towards Azra's other side and she glanced over to see Rick there, his hands bound behind his back, just like hers.

"What the hell are you doing?" Azra asked Negan. "He has nothing to do with this."

Negan sighed, as if he cared. Azra knew better. "Well, sweetheart, I know hurting you won't change anything. You're defiant, regardless of what it costs you. Right?" Negan didn't wait for Azra to answer; he already knew her too well. "But if it's gonna cost other people, well―you don't want that, do you?"

Azra looked away, but Negan used the end of Lucille to make her face him. "I asked you a question."

"He didn't do anything," Azra repeated through gritted teeth. "You've already taken a baby's father. Are you gonna take Carl's and Judith's father, too?"

"I'm not doing anything. You did this." Negan cleared his throat and lifted Lucille to his shoulder as he walked over to Rick.

"Negan! Please, don't do this!" Azra exclaimed, fighting in vain against her bindings.

Negan hated hearing Azra cry, but this was something that had to be done. And she had to see it. "Look at me!" he shouted at her. Azra closed her eyes and tried not to whimper. How had she become so weak in a matter of seconds? Negan had stripped her of all her strength and he just wanted to take whatever was left of her. Moremoremore.

Dwight grabbed Azra by the hair and forced her to look at Negan.

"Please," she whispered. "Don't."

Negan frowned at Azra and for a split second, she thought he was going to listen to her. But then he swung Lucille and all she heard was her own screams.


	5. Chapter 5

Azra opened her eyes and saw her yellowing ceiling. It was dark, but there was a lamp on, casting darker shadows around the room. The last thing Azra remembered was Negan swinging Lucille at Rick. And then nothing. She assumed that she had fainted or been knocked out. Either way, it was her fault that Rick was dead. It was her fault that Carl and Judith didn't have a father. How could she have been so stupid?

Someone moved beside her; she turned her head to see Negan laying there. Azra literally jumped from the bed, falling to the floor, her legs still too weak to hold her weight. Azra didn't care―she didn't want to be anywhere near him. He was a monster and she was no better. The two of them together or against each other―they caused chaos. They were destruction.

"Azra," Negan said, his voice gruff. "Come here."

"No," Azra breathed, her back against the wall, knees drawn up to her chest. "Stay away from me."

Negan sighed and got off the bed, coming around to kneel in front of her. Negan reached out to her, but Azra flinched away from him. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked her, sounding a bit annoyed.

Azra gaped at him. "You killed Rick because of something I did," she almost shouted. "What the hell do you mean, what's wrong with me?"

Negan laughed then. "Rick ain't dead," he told her. "I didn't kill him, even though I should have. I didn't even touch him."

"What―Yes, you did. I saw you―"

"You saw me swing Lucille, then you freaked the fuck out and fainted. So I left it at that."

Azra wanted to believe him, she did, but why would Negan have _not_ killed Rick? He'd said that Azra had to pay. There was no way no one had gotten hurt in this situation. "You're lying," she said.

"I'm not. Now get off the floor and quit actin' crazy."

He was right. Azra was a strong person, and she wasn't being herself. Why was she letting anything that had happened even get to her? So Negan had caught her off guard and gotten back at her for going against him. Hadn't she been expecting that very situation? Yet, here she was, acting as if she hadn't known Negan was a monster.

Azra let Negan help her to her feet and grinned at him. She slapped him across the face, loving when she saw blood trickle from his mouth. Negan's hand went to his lip, coming away bloody. He glared at her, looking as if he wanted to hit her back. Instead, chuckled and pulled Azra roughly against him, their lips meeting, the metallic taste of blood now in both their mouths.

Azra had had a moment of total weakness, of blind terror, but Negan had pulled her out of it. And she had somehow made him decide to let Rick live today. Maybe they were chaotic and destructive together. But they also had love for each other, respect. And Azra decided she was okay with that. At least for now.


End file.
